Fixing the Session: the patch
by dualitydisorder
Summary: Karkat and his group weren't the only ones who tried Sgrub. There were others but lets just say they don't have the best of luck.This isn't your typical self insert with an awful plot and the author trying to ship their character with their favorite character.AU possibly doomed timeline. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE,and a few rap-battles. NO MARY-SUE.
1. Chapter 1

Fixing the Session : A story of Survival

Chapter one : one hope

A lone troll stands alone in his respite block his angular face downcast his hair unruly. Normally this young troll would be happy or at least apathetic but he just could not believe what just happened.

He was left behind.

He was forgotten.

He was alone.

Well he wouldn't just take this like a chump. He adjusts his clothes with a indigo sunburst adorned on the front, then tightens the leather straps on his arms. He refuses to die like this ...before her hive disappeared she mentioned something called sgrub,that he would have to find a person to play with the rest if she couldn't do it...He could work with that,but first who is this currently mopey being?

**Enter name.**

Herpas Derpas

STOP FUCKING AROUND CAN'T YOU SEE A TROLL WITH A VENDETTA WHEN HE'S RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU.

**Try again.**

Your name is SENDIO DARMOS. You have a shitload of INTERESTS. You have a love of GAME TRIVIA AND LORE including ROLEPLAYING AND FLARPING. You should probably be ashamed when you you say you love to do CARD TRICKS, but you have no shame that you know of because you think shame is to stupid to feel even if you FAIL SPECTACTULARLY most of the time when you attempt to do them. One of your accomplices mentioned trollian to you and you decided to try it out even though your not the type to make a call,you prefer others to come to you. Your trolltag is dualityDisorder [DD] and y[]u +end +[] c[]mmunica+e wi+h a dissemb-ing pers[]na=ity.

**Sendio:Hatch a plan for survival.**

Oh your hatching faster than a cluckbeast* on fertility drugs. In fact you have the perfect plan already up and wriggling ready to be fed and bred like a fucking thoroughbred hoofbeast was raised with love and care and won three championships,that hoofbeast chugged along no matter what was thrown at it. Son of a bitch just wouldn't give up, that's how fucking good your plan is.

Now all you need is an accomplice or two, and you you know just the one...

**Sendio:To Trollian!**

You were so far ahead of that command it's ridiculous.

dualityDisorder[DD] began trolling obtuseArchitect[OA]

DD: hey OA

OA: W#AT T#E FU(K DO YOU WANT!

DD: hey ca-m +he fuck d[]wn in case y[]u haven'+ n[]+iced every+hing is s[]rt []f g[]ing +[] shi+ righ+ n[]w

OA: NO FU(KIN& S#IT W#AT DO YOU WANT A FU(KING MEDAL!

DD: I wan+ y[]u t[] shu+ +he fuck up and -isten ...y[]u remember equius?

OA: how (ould I for&et t#at sshole

DD:we= him and +he []+hers are g[]nna survive and we aren'+ un-ess y[]u f[]=[]w my p-an

OA:w#at did you #ave in mind?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: time for action

**Load game.**

DD: we= if +he []+hers g[]+ []u+ wi+h sgrub +hen we can ge+ []u+ +[][]

OA: t# ts &re t ide nd ll but there's one tiny problem...WE DON'T #AVE S&RUB YOU DUNKASS!

DD: we= I have i+ bu+ y[]u migh+ n[]t if y[]u keep being such a +[][]-e

OA: no w y how did you &et t# t ?

DD: Cap+[]r is a grea+ pr[]grammer bu+ he rea=y shou-d pu+ be++er pr[]+ec+ion s[]f+ware []n his c[]mpu+er

DD:s[] y[]u d[]ne asking ques+i[]ns []r d[] y[]u wan+ +[] ge+ a -i++-e c-[]ser +[] dying firs+?

OA: OK Y I &ET IT STOP FU(KIN& ROUND ND &IVE ME T#E FILE!

dualityDisorder[DD] has sent file to obtuseArchitect.[OA]

DD: n[]w y[]u ge+ a +r[]= []r +w[] f[]r us +[] play wi+h while I prepare

dualityDisorder[DD] has ceased trolling obtuseArchitect[OA]

OA: #ey w it!

OA: YOU &O& D MN SS#OLE!

**Sendio: Prepare**

Your first thought is to get a weapon so you head to the wardrobe and pull out your trusty blade. It's a fairly simple short sword with a black leather strapped handle and a straight double sided blade. You equip it to your bladekind strife specibus and continue to rummage through the drawers.

Then you pull out a set of cards. what? There useful especially with your cardkind specibus, so you add about six more decks to your strife sylladex.

**Sendio: Fix yourself up**

Oh Gog you look terrible! You set yourself up with a new set of black cargo pants, a fresh black shirt with your symbol on it, and a awesome black vest/flak jacket. Now your sporting a fresh coat of badass you can focus on other things

**Sendio: Get distracted**

You look out the window of your bunker-like hive and notice the absolute chaos...and the apocalypse on top of that makes it worse. Oh crap! While you were distracted your lusus snuck up on you which you still can't figure out how it does that with its size. The large basilisk creature opens its maw and tries to devour you. Normally you at least entertain it but your kind of in a hurry.

**Sendio: STRIFE!**

You dodge the lunge and bash your basilisk father in the schnoz with the flat of your blade;he stop to look at you because you normally try to slice him. You stare back at him. Now for any other troll it would be completely stupid to look such a creature in the eye but your lusus taught you how to do many things with your eyes; from the typical turn weaker beings to stone, to sensing body heat, even communication. He understands and goes to guard the entrance of the hive.

**Sendio: Be OA**

Ok why the fuck not…you are now OA but we can't keep calling you that can we?

What is your name?

**Enter name:**

**Author's notes: well that's another short chapter I'm just passing time for the delay so I can actually load this story. Remember to vote on the poll and submit your fantrolls I'll check the reviews but remember I'm only taking a few.**

**Here's the format I'd prefer**

**Name: (six letters first and last name)**

**Blood color: (nothing stupid)**

**Race: (landweller or seadweller)**

**Strife specibus:**

**Typing quirk:**

**Lusus: (a nice description on how it dies would be helpful too)**

**Title and land: (EX: knight of might in the land of silk and glow but it can't be one of the main trolls')**

**Personality: (be very specific here)**

**Appearance:**

**Introduction Paragraph: (like in chapter one)**

**Symbol :(can't be one of the main trolls')**

**Power and how often you use it: ( both biological and game related but please nothing god-like)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meet OA

**Hey you guys, I realized that I missed doing some things last chapter. Firstly, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with homestuck and all the aspects except this storyline and a few imaginary characters belong to the infallible Andrew Hussie**

**Lastly, I Want to apologize for the first two extremely small chapters. I'll start making them bigger soon but I'm just waiting for the poll to fill and some more reviews so get to work on that.**

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

**Load game:**

You are now OA but we can't call you that for long. So what's your name stranger?

**Enter name:**

Your name is ALITEX ROSUIN and you have NO TIME FOR HOBBIES, but you do have a SET OF GOALS to be accomplished. One of them is to BUILD THE ULTIMATE FIGHTING TECHNOLOGY to get back at a certain SMUG ASSHOLE. The other is to settle all of your GRUDGES you have with various beings, but that one seems to be impossible because you seem to MAKE THEM AS FAST AS YOU SETTLE THEM. You don't know why you have trollian but your trolltag is obtuseArchitect[OA] and you &et a&&rivated easily w#ile #aving (onversations.

**Altiex: Examine your hive**

What's to examine? It's just a one room hive with a work shop and the other necessities. The only means of exit are the catacombs below which do not interest you, the hatch above, and THE DOOR. No one opens THE DOOR

**Alitex: Open THE DOOR**

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! THE DOOR MUST NEVER BE OPENED!

**Alitex: Grab those awesome gloves over there**

You mean the NANOTECH GAUNTLETS and when you wear them they make you STRONG enough to lift even the heaviest parts. They are even more useful because of your glovekind strife specibus. You equip them Just in case. You start to move toward your work bench.

**Alitex: Attack that shadow!**

What shadow? You decide to stop this inane bullshit and get back to where were you?

**Alitex: Finish that robot**

Right right that was it! You attach the limbs onto your automaton and then marvel at its glory. Then you realize that it's already obsolete and smash it in anger. GOG DAMMIT! You got oil all over yourself instead of just a few manageable stains that it usually is your jumpsuit and boots are completely ruined and now you have to clean up before the stains set in

**Alitex: Go clean up**

You strip off your jumpsuit and tank top underneath then throw then into the incinerator. You walk to the shower-head faceted into the wall and pull the handle hanging from the ceiling. You don't really care for comfort so you aren't surprised nor care when cold water comes out. That oil got in deeper than you thought... you have to clean it out of your hair (which you normally keep in the style of a long ponytail to keep it out of your eyes), wipe the scum from your body which is starting to fill out, and replace your clothes. You examine yourself in the mirror while you put your hair back into the ponytail it was in. Some of your old associates would say you'd be prettier if you took a bit more care of yourself, but who gives a fuck about that? You place your goggles back over your eyes (which gets harder to do each year because of your growing horns that reach farther and farther back on your head) and go to head back to work…if not for the crashing noise.

**Alitex: check outside.**

That would be best. You swear that if some one is messing with you your gonna have a new grudge to settle and it's not gonna be pretty! You ascend the ladder and open the hatch... Holly shit! You immediately dodge the flaming balls of death and look into the sky with a watchful eye and you see... death... heading right for you.

**Alitex: enter lock down.**

Oh your locking down so fucking hard! you'd go to the panic room but this asshole seems to be bothering you

**Alitex: answer troll.**

dualityDisorder[DD] began trolling obtuseArchitect[OA]

OA: W#AT T#E FU(K DO YOU WANT!

After having that after having that conversation you begin brain storming on who to get to play this game. You've been locked away so long that you don't remember that many acquaintances. Well, there is her but she might not cooperate too well...well shit might as well get it over with.

ObtuseArchitect[OA] began trolling basicOrigins[BO]

OA: hey you there?

Authors notes: **hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but on the bright side I got TWO really good fantroll submissions. So all I'm waiting on is a friend of mine to give me her permission to use her fantroll and its chapter city. One of my reviewers knows they are up next if she looked closely,and the other I'm sorry to say that you may be last to appear. Besides that I need more votes for the poll. Alitex's aspect isn't gonna pick itself! Maybe you can tell me why you think your vote is a good aspect for her and/or what her power would be. remember to review if you feel like it. Buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: a fight in the dark.**

**hey sup you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but My dad thought it was a good idea to go on a trip and "forgot" to put my laptop in the car. Any way the poll is tied up like a german butterfly Knot so I've removed some choices and added some interesting ones I found. I can't wait to get all trolls in the medium but I'm not even sure if I have as many as I want. Other than that lets get on to the story!**

**Load game:**

OA: #ey you t#ere?

BO: \()()K N()W /S N()T THE R/GHT T/ME F()R US T() C^TCH UP'K?

OA: NO! NOW IS T#HE PERFE(T FU(KIN' TIME TO CAT(H UP!

BO:D()N'T ST^RT W/TH ME R/GHT N()W!

OA:si&h …

OA: let me &uess your bein& #it wit# meteors too?

BO: … Y()U H^VE F/VE M/NUTES T() TA\K

**Alitex: Be the first guy.**

You are now the first guy and you are so unbelievably** enraged **right now. After you communicated with your associate you decided to get some more cards. You can never have enough cards. So you grab a deck of old fidus spawn cards, the kind they had before they made them so effeminate. You would do more preparing but you suddenly heard a loud screech of pain from the corridor, but that could only be... FATHER-LISK !

**Sendio: Hurry!**

No fucking duh! You ran so fast it could be a SUPERSPRINT. You slammed through the entrance and see the sight that is boiling the indigo blood in your veins. You see a battle zone. A group of fellow alternians are assaulting your lusus! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE! Father-lisk seems to be holding his own but he's waning. You need to help !

**Sendio: Spring into action.**

Out of your way! You've got a blades worth of death, a sprint full of super, and enough determination to rip a hole in the dimension! As their attention was drawn to father-lisk you flit in and out of the battle scene either stabbing them in the brain with your blade or slitting their throats with your cards. In all honesty you thought it a waste of cards. Twenty-five enemies were counted at the start of the battle and now only five remain, the rest were either bleeding corpses or statues with the epitome of horror etched into their faces. To their credit the rest of the scumbags weren't intimidated in the least. The remaining four were mostly average and only recognizable by the weapons they carried .

One stepped out,obviously the leader.

"COM OWT NAYOW ! WE NO YEOR HEER!"

GOD DAMN HIS VOICE IS ANNOYING!

**Sendio: Shut him up!**

You calmly walk out in front of your basilisk father and confront those who are left .Father-lisk isn't looking well but he can survive you know it. The leader looks like he's going to speak again.

"Weev com too-"

"s+[]w i+, I d[]n't care wha+ y[]ur reas[]n is. Y[]u have a++acked my _usus, and f[]r +ha+ y[]u sha= pay!"

**Sendio: Strife!**

you launch yourself into combat, using your cards as distractions while your blade goes in for the finisher. You super sprint to the first and throw a card into his face to distract him...he never saw the stab to his heart coming. As the Ruffian's nunchaku fell to the ground You rush to your next combatant. They seemed to be gaining intelligence as the shield wielding one asked the spear toting grunt to help him. They held their ground for a while, the shield block while the spear lout stabbed over his shoulder ...their fatal mistake was when the spear toter over extended his jab. Grabbing the weapon by the shaft you pulled until the two fighters fell over each other,into your awaiting sword. The leader still hasn't shut up his annoying voice ringing clearly across the battlefield, shouting encouragement to his men and death threats to you.

"o yew littell wurm I'll brain ya fo wat yew did!"

"wi=...y[]u..jus+...SHU+ UP!"

You charge in towards the leader fury blazing in your eyes.

You were going to end his life.

You were going to make him suffer

you never noticed the other troll aiming a rifle at your head.

Your lusus hissed a warning that you didn't hear.

A gunshot rang out

**Sendio: be the third troll**

**hey guys sorry for my short chapters so far i promise I'll get to work on that but right now its really late and im going to bed. if the poll isn't finished soon im closing it and picking one at random so vote vote vote!**

**Duality has left the building!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: congratulations daughterofdemeter123

**hello my lovelies! I hoped you liked the cliffhanger from last chapter. Hopefully I'll get into the swing of the better dialog soon so I can get some character interaction going and show more personality. I'm sorry for taking so long but its just been one thing after another really. I've decided I have enough submissions to make this story very good. And poll is now closed, Alitex will be the countess of toil! With no further to explain onto the chapter!**

**Load Game:**

**Sendio: Be Third troll**

A young troll sits on the floor of her respiteblock,  
>terrified beyond her wits because the world as she knows it is ending, and her<br>neighbors hive was just blown up, and oh Condense was that her lusus  
>screeching in pain just now? No no no her lusus was fine. Not hurt or dead or<br>otherwise indisposed just FINE.  
>One of her various ROBOT BUDDIES gives her a comforting shoulder pap. It<br>doesn't really help that much. Well then, since she seems to be in a state of  
>shock, we might as well save her the trouble of telling us her name.<p>

**Enter name:**

Your name is GUSSIE YENNEY and dream are for people no AMBITION. You believe to have AN ABUNDANCE OF IT. You have a PASSION: to use your skills to become a world class CHEFLIGARCH. So of course you have tremendous skill with all kinds of kitchenware, most importantly your RELIABLE SKILLET which never leaves your side. You also have another skill but it's more of a hobby; you seem to have a slight affinity for ROBOTICS. Other than your robot friends you have a few on trollian, your trolltag is basicOrigins [BO] and you ^\WAYS TRY T() KEEP Y()UR C()NVERS^T/()NS F()CUSED.

**Gussie: Investigate **

You can't bring yourself to leave the room yet. Not that there is anything wrong. Nope nothing Wrong at all. You just don't think your presentable yet. You go to the corner of your respiteblock and find something more appropriate to wear.

Your shaking hands slowly pull a fresh black dress over your curved hips, letting the gentle fabric pool near your ankles. You nervously reach for the gray apron that showcases your symbol ,your not sure if there is a name for it , but it resembles two capital f's facing away from each other held together by a line at the base. You like to think they look like a pair of wings. You grab a pair of simple black shoes and then think about going toward the door.

** Gussie: Do it.**

You still can't do it. You finally admit that your scared to see it. All you want to do is imagine that you didn't any horrible noises and screeches of chaos ,and wake up from this nightmare in your recooperacoon. Maybe one of your robot buddies would be willing to check for you?

** Gussie: Get a move on!**

Okay! Okay! Damn... no need to be an ass about it. You ask Rivet, your first model and your favorite, to go check out the noise. Of course he agreed , because friends are good for that kind of shit. You watch with no small amount of worry as Rivet leaves the room … maybe you should keep an eye on him.

You go through your closet and pull back the clothes to find the monitor you use to track your metal friends. There's Rivet! He seems to be fine, his scanner on just in case,but something seems to be pulling at his attention. You switch the camera to first person and find a small clue... a small shard of rock covered in blood. The cold claws of fear grasp at your heart. There are only two things with blood in this hive so you have a decent guess at whose it is. You decide you've done enough hiding, no matter what it is, your going to face it right now!

** Gussie: Onward!**

You'll go at any pace you damn well please! You slowly walk down to corridor … at least to you it's slow. You didn't realize how fast you were going until you felt Rivet's cold metallic hand clasp onto yours. The haze of adrenaline leaves your eyes and you start to thing clearly again. Rivet assures you your almost there but your not sure if you should be relieved or not. You decide to just get it over with .

** Sendio: React.**

When you felt the shot fire you turned toward the noise to find father-lisk coiled around you. Normally this wouldn't bother you, father-lisk's hide is very tough. Normally you would tell him to stop babying you and go on with what you were doing...but normally father-lisk doesn't take a bullet through the eye. You look at the murderer with all the hate you could possess, enough hate to rip a hole in the dimension. Unknown to you that's all you needed. You see the cowering piece of scum see up, as if having a heart attack. His skin loses the sheen of sweat as it takes on a strange rough texture. Slowly you see the troll turn to stone.

You finally mastered the eye of the basilisk, if only the price wasn't this...Wait your lusus is calling you. He tells you that he's proud and that your a man now in his eyes (well...eye). You tell him to save his strength and that you'll get the med kit. He says it's too late for that now, to come close and listen slowly. You comply and ask him what it is. He says that he got you a gift and it's hidden in his den. You say that you understand. Finally he tells you to remember the rules and to remember that he loves you. You say that you love him too as the light leaves his eyes.

At that moment you remember the leader is still alive. There he is pounding helplessly against the door like a panicking cornered squeaker. You'd say you aren't going to enjoy this ...but then you'd be lying

"Hey, y[]u kn[]w wha+'s funny?", you say to him as he slowly turns around to find your grinning face no more than three inches away from his, "+he d[][]rs here []n-y []pen []ne way! +he []n-y way []u+ is hidden. The []n-y d[][]r y[]u kn[]w ab[]u+ Is a []ne way d[][]r! ISN'T +HA+ HI-ARI[]US?"

His face is frozen in a silent scream and a stain makes it's way down his leg.

"Since y[]u wa+ned +[] c[]me inside s[] much -e+ me give y[]u a +[]ur … s+ar+ing here … And ending a+ +he b[]neyard []u+ back."

from then it was only indigo tears and brown blood.

**Gussie: Lament**

Your not sure how to feel right now. The old bird wasn't always the nicest, but she atleast took care of you. It's almost overwhelming to see her like this. Whatever is was caught her by surprise, Her beak is chipped and broken, Many of her sharp and sturdy feathers are spread about her,and her blood is pooling from the back of her head. Oh Gog you didn't think that she had so much blood. You'd like to believe that bird-mom did her best for you, and it would be sad to have nothing to remember her by; so you decide to captchalouge one of her feathers using your egg timer modus. The timers always seem to go off at the oddest times. You are about to give your poor lusus a proper burial when the one person you didn't want to hear right now is pestering you.

**Gussie: Answer Alitex**

obtuseArchitect[OA] began pestering basicOrigins[BO]

OA: #ey you t#ere?

BO: \()()K N()W /S N()T THE R/GHT T/ME F()R US T() C^TCH UP, K?

OA: NO! NOW IS T#E PERFE(T FU(CKIN' TIME TO (AT(H UP!

BO: D()N'T ST^RT W/TH ME R/GHT NOW!

OA: si&h...

OA: let me &uess your bein& #it wit# meteors too?

BO:... Y()U H^VE F/VE M/NUTES T() TA\K

After one brief but somewhat simple explanation.

OA: So t#ere mi&#t be a (#ance to save #er and, you know &et out of t#is STORM OF FU(KIN& OBLIVION!

BO: ()K! C^\M D()WN Y()U SN/PPY B/TCH! JUST SEND ME THE F/ \E AND /' \\ TALK TO SEND/O

obtuseArchitect sent file yourwelcome . exe to basicOrigins

OA: O# S#IT!

BO: ^ \ / TEX WH^T'S WRONG?

obtuseArchitect has been disconnected

BO: TEX? TEX! ^NSWER ME!

**wow I just love the cliffs don't I but let me tell you that the next chapter is gonna be a total curveball ! I want to tell you all my updates are gonna be pretty random and I can't do much about it. Well that's all folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: protocol 3 activate! Assimilation!

**Hey guy its probably been awhile since my last update so I'm just gonna get right into it!**

**Load Game:**

**=Alitex: Finish explanation**

OA: So t#ere mi&#t be a (#ance to save #er and, you know &et out t#is STORM OF FU(KIN& OBLIVION!

There. you think you've explained thoroughly. You idly wonder how many trolls your supposed to get anyway. That bastard Sendio wasn't very specific. You decide on three more, hopefully some of your other contacts are still alive. As you are about to open a second pesterlog a tremor shake the entire bunker-hive. You only have time to type out a hasty exclamation to Gussie before your floor cracks and you start to teeter into the catacombs below. Your last thoughts before you start to plummet is about the irony of not even dying to the oncoming apocalypse.

**= Shadow: move into action!**

You become the lusus of Alitex, A twenty foot tall rock golem, you refuse to let that little brat die and waste all the work you put into her. If she dies you would be a failure and that just won't due. You leap out and hold her securely in your hands. You both plummet into the expanse of blackness below you. You fall somewhat slowly, which is ironic of someone of your stature. You feel weightless and, dare you say it...enchanted. Even your impending death can't dampen the feeling, your protecting your greatest work, no, your only daughter. And your happy with that you wish you had the chance to tell her.

**== alitex : have realizations of plenty**

Holy shit your not dead! You seemed to have fallen into the catacombs, but that shouldn't be possible, the height alone should have killed you. You guess you're made of tougher stuff then you thought...and then you looked around .

Let's see...There's a hole leading back to the bunker above you, stalagmites beside you, dead lusus below you...wut?

There he is, your lusus, his rock torso shattered and crushed. You aren't quite sure how to feel about this; he always held you with some bit of disdain but he also pushed you the better yourself. He was the one that taught you what you know now, how to survive off of metal, how to handle adversity, and especially how to never let anyone get away for wronging you. You won't cry for him, that would disappoint him, but you will promise him to always remember the rules of dignity. Your lusus has sacrificed himself for you, the least you can do is survive and not miss this chance.

**== Crash!**

AW SHIT! You won't survive! THE DOOR IS OPEN!

**== Sendio: Calm the fuck!**

You have started to calm the fuck. After all that troll did die 15 minutes ago. Maybe it would be best if you talked to someone. You will speak calmly of course because you think you've had enough brooding for one day.

Oh good timing you seem to have a messenger

**==Sendio: Answer troll.**

basicOrigins[BO] began pleading to dualityDisorder[DD]

DD: hell[]?

BO: SEND/()?

DD: yes? I'm s[]rry bu+ d[] I know y[]u? []h! Did A-i+ex send y[]u?

BO: YE^H BUT TH^T D()ESN'T M^TTER R/GHT NOW! S()METHING H^PPENED T() HER!

DD: I'm sure she's fine. I+ +akes a -[]+ f[]r A-i+ex +[] g[] d[]wn. We are +a-king ab[]u+ a gir- wh[] kep+ wa-king af+er having b[]th -egs br[]ken.

BO: …/ GUESS YOUR R/GHT...H/GHB\OOD.

DD: N[] p-ease d[]n'+ ca= me +ha+.

BO: YES S/R.

DD: Y[]u d[]n'+ seem +[] unders+and wha+ I'm saying, d[]n'+ ge+ a= subservien+ []n me because []f +he hem[]spec+rum. I d[]n'+ wan+ +[] die because y[]u were +[] nerv[]us +[] +e= me s[]me+hing

DD: N[]w bef[]re we ge+ in+[] a bunch of use-ess babb-ing I +hink we sh[]u-d s+art +he game.

I'= g[] firs+ +[] make sure i+'s safe.

BO: ...UMM OK^Y / GUESS

**== Alitex: Do something! **

What is there to do? THE DOOR IS OPEN. Your doomed. I guess it's time to have your life flash before your eyes and all that bullshit. So you have a speedy flashback through all the boring shit and get right to what everyone wants to read (and in the distance you can hear the forth wall crying).

**==[S] Flashback.**

You can just see it now. You used to be so happy back then, before he left. Your mentor was a man of many principals, and you made sure to follow all of them. He taught you most of what you know when it comes to building and designing robots. You were so happy, so carefree, but then it came down to the test of the STRONG.

He didn't tell you how dangerous that heavy container was, he never told you what could happen. It was just a spec in a jar how could you know that it could cause the end of existence ? Your natural strength had failed you and the heavy but fragile glass broke. He never told you that the little spec was one of his inventions. A robot designed to keep improving that absorbs metal and adapts to every situation. He especially didn't tell you that as soon as the stasis jar broke that it would latch onto any nearby machinery and go into battle mode. In fear of his mistake he ran through the door while your and your lusus fought to trap it in the room never to be let out.

When you had finally succeeded your mentor was none too happy the asshole had the gall to blame you for his mistake; he left with the words that you were not a worthy apprentice, that you were not STRONG enough. He is your first grudge. Equius Zahhak.

**== DOOR: Release the beast.**

Oh the beast is already here and this motherfucker is on a malicious fucking rampage! THE DOOR after its many years of valiantly holding off its onslaught has been slain. The beast starts absorbing all the circuitry in the room indiscriminate of whatever kind of machine or metal, slowly but surely growing bigger and stronger. Its limbs and torso were weaved together like well trained muscle but the beast had no face. The hulking mass of metal looked almost alive with it slow careful gaze almost like it was looking for someon- oh shit.

**== Alitex: dodge!**

It's no use. this metal monstrosity already has you pinned. Its gigantic paw of a hand morphs and stretches into a giant spike, but just as it's about to pierce your head it stops, and carefully looks at your hands. Oh no your still wearing the NANOTECH GAUNTLETS! If this thing tries to assimilate them it could possibly absorb your whole body!

Well fuck it if that wasn't exactly what happened... The quicksilver ooze travels over your forearms down to your torso. You can feel its icy sickness piercing your skin and your nerves. You would scream out obscenities but the weight is constricting your chest. Your last needed gasps of air are stolen from you as the inorganic slime covers your face and seeps into your mouth, nose, and eyes. As your consciousness fades you vaguely feel the cold tingling in your head.

**== Beast: Continue prime directive **

Searching for relevant target...target found...initiating directive...error error. Protocol override.

The beast shuts down and suddenly its form ...shifts. It loses height until it's about the size of an adolescent alternian, its figure becomes feminine in appearance. Surprisingly its skin becomes organic!

Long black tresses of hair fall from its head, while the skin becomes covered in a clothe-like substance that clings to the body like a second skin. Finally, The Beast's face changes into … Alitex.

Prime directive replaced: Destroy all betrayers. Secondary directive activated: survive. Time to find more players

**Whew! Am I glad to get this out to you guys! Let me tell you alitex is going to be a big player in this story. But i'd like to give a shout out to three lovely people that continued to inspire me for this story : thank you Daughterofdemeter123 , TheHoodedCatDemon, and BAYALE for your help! I'd like to say that I know I won't update often but I will try as hard as I can to finish this story. Next Chapter will be a new character thrown into the mix and Sendio and Gussie start the game! Remember to review if you feel like it and if you have any ideas (within reason) I will take them into consideration.I'm also considering changing the name of the story and ideas are appreciated.**

** until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: double creature feature: welcome BAYALE and bibliophage1024

**Hello my sugar circlets and slushies! I just want to tell you all before I start that I love you all! I've decided to start this chapter before I get lost in band camp( seriously my director is a slave driver!) so it may be a long while before the next update. Please don't forget about me :'(**

**possible last words of dualitydisorder as he walked toward the musical abyss of pain.**

**== Load game:**

You are now Alitex. You have decided instead of checking every pesterlog yourself you would leave messaging to your secondary processor. While that's going on your going to bleed everything you can out of this dying planet.

**== Alitex : I like these guys but be a different character.**

Ok ok, if you say so... it was going to get pretty interesting but I guess we'll have to move on. You are now a different character. A sophisticated looking adolescent sits in the large arm chair inside his respiteblock. He's seems to be pooring over a beefy looking novel. The previously content child then looks up from his novel to state that you misspelled "pouring". While you are caught off guard you can't help but wonder who this proper young gentleman is.

Your name is Randex Biblan and you have a handful of interests. You are unhealthily obsessed with ANCIENT LITERATURE or anything else written on paper, parchment, or vellem and have an extensive LIBRARY on the topic. You also engage in FLARPING but because of a near miss with a CERTAIN PERSON you stick to being a GM, spinning scenarios based on famous literary exploits that no one but you have ever heard of. You use the TEXTKIND strife specibus because you have found that words CAN hurt your foes, if you use enough of them, and they have a decent binding. Your trolltag is textualDervish and you Simply refuse to use I mproper grammar.

You have very regal features, the shape of your nose and cheek bones gives you an air of royalty. Of course that is to be expected of a blue blood like yourself. The shape of your horns seems to be somewhat unique, angling back from the middle of your head only to jut forward again. You definitely look like someone to turn when in the pursuit of information.

While you have noticed the meteor showers and tremors you don't see it as any concern of yours . While you are inside of your hive only the destruction of the entire planet could cause you or your library any harm. The survival of the race is not your problem, your job is simply to preserve its culture. If anything were to happen to those precious texts ...you would be especially irritated.

**== Randex: Fondly regard collection of literature.**

You would be regarding your literature right now but you are concerned with the tremors shaking your hive. Your lusus seems to have gone missing as well, hopefully it didn't get into the whiteout again. Well you better go find him before something unsavory happens...wait. There seems to be a message for you on trollian. It doesn't seem to be another distress call but rather an invitation?

**RANDOM ENCOUNTER!**

** obtuseArchitect[OA] began enticing textualDervish[TD]**

OA: dear stranger,

you #ave been randomly sele(ted to join an event t#at #as t#e possibility of savin& your life from impending doom. Durin& t#is adventure you may find boundless wisdom and many treasures, even power beyond your wildest dreams. If you #ave not been obliterated or fatally wounded please (ontact my asso(iate ,dualityDisorder, on trollian. Please to not waste this (#ance, time is running out.

OA: any reply will be routed to dualityDisorder Himself.

**Randex: ponder the offer.**

This is quite an enticing offer. The idea of finding even more works of art and writing to add to your library is an almost unbearable temptation, but is it worth the risk? Surely your impenetrable hive would be able to protect you from a few small meteors, right? You consult the telescope in the astronomy section of your library to size up the threat to your well being... and it isn't pretty. The best course of action is to at least see talk to this dualityDisorder and evaluate this offer.

You guess finding your lusus is going to have to wait. Where in the nine circles of hell is he right now?

**==in the ancient culture section of the library...**

Randex's guardian lay crushed under the massive weight of the largest book in the library. Seemingly knocked loose by the earlier earthquake. Poor thing didn't even see it coming. The large worm like creature will not be discovered for an indeterminable amount of time.

...let's move on

**==let's try someone different.**

Okay! Okay! You are one pushy little bastard aren't ya? We'll do one more character, but that's all you get for today!

We pan away to someone a bit more active. An interesting young female wanders about in a dark foreboding cavern. She twitches in anticipation as if waiting for something...Perhaps a nameing sequence is in order?

==**Enter name:**

Fluffsparkle the unicorn

NO! Not only is that name disrespectful and unappealing...it doesn't fit in the name space. Damn 12 character limit.

Your name is now BAYALE CERBER. You like to SOCIALIZE with people which explains why you are so DAMN BORED right now. Some find you a bit IMMATURE or annoying but those people are the best to mess with! You are known to POUT at moments when you don't get your way. You also have a bad left leg and will limp without your trusty HOOKED CANE. If there is anything to know about you it's that you're sensitive about your one horn and don't like ANY reference to those damned equestrian beasts of burden. Your screen name on trollian is lecherousCadaver and you are |ost and not sure at a|| how you got here. Oh we||.

**== Bayale: Check trollian.**

Oh wow, you didn't even now that all this shit was going on! End of the world meteors and stuff... count you in! You guess you better go talk to this dualityDisorder guy, he seems to know what he's doing. The fact that you were feeling lonely since your lusus died probably has nothing to do with this at all. Yep. Not at all.

**== Sendio : have the overwhelming conversation X 4 combo**

Gog damn it. This is the worst time ever for a conversation. It's only been about thirty minutes and you are already agitated beyond all belief! Between Gussey's cooking puns, these two new guys babbling away with her, and these GOD DAMNED IMPS you can't even think straight! Luckily you had enough time to make this computer-time piece thing; so now you can at least deal with these damn nuisances while your talking.

The screen on your time piece is split into four sections each one of your new partners faces shown while another screen seems to show a completely different hive... You would explain that but the damned imps are really grinding on your last nerve. You intend to deal with this in a strangely rhythmic fashion.

SLASH SLASH SLASH.

Another imp bites the dust.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

another imp bites the dust

and another imp falls. and another imp falls.

Another imp bites the dust.

You can't help but wonder if you should have gone with a music specibus instead and formed some kind of group. You would have called it ...King. You then get the nonsense out of your head and tune back into the conversation.

LC: | to|d you he wasn't |istening! SEND|O QU|T |GNORING US!

TD: Thou callest thineself Bayale, correct?

LC: That's me!

TD: I must ask of thee to lower thoust voice, I can not help but findeth it I rritating.

LC: We|| Mr. Snooty Mc Snoot-snoot! In that case...NO! -XD

BO: / SWE^R T() M()THER GRUB TH^T /F Y()U TW() D()N'T ST()P /'M G()/NG T() B^KE Y()U ^T 350 DEGREES!

Ugh... You can tell this is going to be a long day. What the hell will Alitex bring you next? Whatever it is you hope it's quieter.

**==[S] Meanwhile with Alitex.**

Calculating battle outcome... threat level: low. Action: Assimilate.

sigh...it's just another weakling, but at least he has an interesting specibus. Grenade-kind ...oh the damage you could do with that. Well you better make this quick. You dodge the embarrassingly miss timed grenade and go in for the kill. You activate your newly acquired pistol kind specibus and the strange liquid medal runs down your skin- No. It is your skin. Suddenly a quicksilver revolver is in the place of your hand, and your "hand" is in this poor person's face.

He tries to act cool but you can see his shaking hands and sweating face quite clearly.

"thought that eye had a bit moor time..."

For some reason, you feel the urge to say a witty one liner...aw what the hell why not?

"Well, looks like your time just ran out." You happen to say it just as the grenade goes off behind you. You don't even twitch to look at it... If there was a person judging your coolness right now you have a feeling you would get 6/7 puppet asses (only six because she didn't pull her goggles down).

You finish off your unworthy opponent and are about to leave the area when you jump away to dodge a …. Baseball bat?

"What the fuck are ya do!n outs!de of my h!ve!"

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY! I know that I should be updating faster but this chapter was for some reason really hard to write but I promise that I'll try not to slack off any more. Though school has already started my spirits have not died out! Please continue to give me inspiration and ideas. I do appreciate constructive criticism, so please tell me how I can improve. Hopefully I won't be 80 by the time I finish this story. Until next time, my loving readers (if there are any left)**

**your host,**

**dualitydisorder **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Waiting patiently for recognition, Thehoodedcatdemon has finally come forth!

**HELLO MY SUGAR CIRCLETS AND SLUSHIES! I decided to get to work a little early this time I have a couple of days off from school because of the tropical storm coming through my area. Luckily for me I find storms comforting so I am in a good writing mood for my lovely readers, and though I doubt that I will finish this chapter in the same time frame that I've started it is still closer to being more productive.**

**Load game:**

Analyzing... threat level: moderate. Strife specibus: batkind. Compatibility level:... unknown?

That's strange this new comer is not subjective to some of your scans, but you can detect a slightly

higher brain wave activity...Interesting.

The unknown person looked ragged ,but she is obviously female by her figure and her state of dress. She has long unruly black hair that reaches the middle of her back ,and out of that mess and tangle came tall horns that seemed to curl inwards then back out wards making a single circle. The tall amazonian-like woman has a look about her like she had been fighting since the day she was born. Three scars marred her face two of them crossed in an x over her right eye, the third being a straight line from her left eyebrow to a place parallel to the tip of her nose over her left eye. Her attire is somewhat strange. The shirt she's wearing exposed her shoulders but the sleeves seemed to cling to her like a second skin. you guess she wears that to get the fastest possible swing with the long metal baseball bat she has. Her pants are covered in holes , patches, rips, and tears; they looked like the were a wash away from being shorts. Besides being completely barefoot the only other strange thing about her is that the only thing on her that didn't seem battered or torn was her strangely designed aviator goggles that seemed to have a little sparkle to them.

If there's anything else to notice it would have to wait until later, The strange warrior woman seems to be calling out to you again.

"! sa!d what da fuck are you do!n outs!de my h!ve, ya l!ttle sh!t"

You decide to keep playing it cool because, honestly, you are having too much fun.

"I'm just (onducting business, and I so #appen to be lookin& for a partner. Maybe just maybe you would be interested?"

This seems to enrage her " Oh hell naw. ! Know what ya talk!in bout. ! Ain't !ntrested !n jo!nin a buncha weakl!ns"

" I (an assure you we are not weak...or would you prefer me to prove it?" The warrior woman's face toughened for a minute then a manic smile spread across her features

"you got yourself a deal ,Suga. !f you can whoop me !'ll join ya l!ttle party."

**Alitex: Strife!**

The tall woman charged forward, and damn is she fast! The young lady was already in the process of bringing her bat down on you before the sound waves finished bouncing off your sensors.

CLANG!

The force of the swing was enough to crack the skull of any normal pupa's neck, but unfortunately for your opponent you aren't normal any more. She did manage to fritz your processor a bit though. Your adversary seems to be walking away, you better persuade her to stay.

"!n all mah day's ! a!n't ever see a person d!e stand!n up"

"and you #aven't today eit#er"

You activate your spearkind specibus and are already in the motion of stabbing her when she flips over you and swings her bat at your back; luckily you turn in time to block the blow with the shaft of your spear. The dance continued like this for several minutes, the warrior woman would strike and

you would block. The only difference was the woman could tire ,but you could not. It eventually led to the ragged woman kneeling on the ground gasping for breath while you held your weapon to her head.

"Is t#at enou&# proof for you or do we #ave to &o a&ain?"

The woman laughs and says "oh man, ! cayn rememba why ! came down here !n da first place. Oh well a deals a deal, !'ll join your l!ttle group. !f !t's fulla people l!ke you ! m!ght find it fun."

"ok well t#ere is t#is (#at client called trollian, look for a person (alled dualityDisorder, #e'll explain everyt#in& to you."

The woman calls out to you but your already gone. You realize you never got her name, oh well.

**Alitex: be the warrior woman **

You are now the warrior woman, but your kind of pissed of that you just gave yourself a nickname. You have a regular name and will be called by it gog damn it!

**Warrior woman: explain yourself through flashback **

You would tell the person who gave you that order to fuck off but you guess that it is the best way to explain your character. (The character who doesn't give a shit about the forth wall)

**[S]: Flashback**

Your name is CORDIS ODIARE. You sit in your hive, trying to ignore the howling of the wind throughout your respite block. When will that shit ever die down? You decide to smash one of your lusus's STRANGE VASES. Smashing things always makes you less annoyed , you consider it one of your HOBBIES. You love your BAT, almost to death. Maybe because of how it helps you smash things or the wonderful sounds it makes on contact

You have a lot of INTERESTS. Sometimes you go out to find a tree to climb, or go ride on a WING-BEAST. You also DANCE a little , but nobody knows about that so shut the hell up. You practice your THROWING KNIVES daily, but your pretty bad at them. You enjoy CHATTING with mates online along with TORMENTING THEM ENDLESSY. Your trolltag is fallenAnarchist and you cayn't stand dose stup!d motha fuckas who got a problem w!th all yer !mpropa grammar and "foul" language.

You really need to smash something right now. That damn wind is getting on your nerves. Oh look one of your aggravating lusus's vases. It looks expensive ...it would be a shame if anything-

CRASH! - happened to it. Oh Grif is gonna is gonna be pissed. That reminds you, where is that feathery fucker?

**With Griff:**

Griff is soaring through the skies feeling fresh as fuck! Unfortunately the sea isn't feeling merciful today. A gigantic splash-beast jumps from the ocean's watery maw and opens it own. The attack was too sudden and Griff couldn't turn in time. Everything from its lion like body to its sharp beak to even its snake tongue was swallowed whole and sent to the belly of the beast. The splash-beast was about to return to its custodian until Eridan decided to do something cool.

**Back to Cordis:**

Well you better go look for the damn thing,besides you could use a good fight anyway. You climb down from your hive down to the sand belowand look out to the ocean. You find yourself slightly mesmerized by the light reflecting off the splashing waves. Maybe you should try looking that way...NO- you mean no, not this time. Maybe if you thought about it though.

BOOM!

Dafuq was that? You better check what that was before it knocks your hive from the mountains.

**[S] End flashback:**

yeah you don't want to remember what just happened a few minutes ago and have a useless flashback loop. You better find that dualityDisorder guy

**Cordis: be that dualityDisorder guy.**

Sigh...ok. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. FOOL!

**Author's note: HOLY SHIT ON MY TITS! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER SO QUICKLY!**

**I'm happy right now. So happy. To BAYALE and bibliophage1024 don't feel disappointed that I couldn't put in more screen time for you guys. I promise that it will fill out evenly soon. Anyway to thehoodedcatdemon, please tell me how I did portraying Cordis and if I missed anything. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sendio goes to the medium! **

** your wonderful host, dualityDisorder **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: LoLaP

** Hey everyone! I have been making time during school to type so we can finally get to the faster parts of the story! So sit down grab a slushy and enjoy!**

**Load Game:**

You are now that dualityDisorder guy. You've finally done it. You are about to get off of Alternia. Getting to this place called "the medium" is a little more difficult than you've bargained for. The item you were given was a lock and key for some reason. You had to place the lock on an object, then find the key somewhere in your home to unlock the door. You should probably contact Gussey again just to tell her it's safe. She has been really dependable and you guess Alitex too. You can't really judge the new comers quite yet, considering you just met and all. You suppose you'll give them a chance. Oh shit! An ogre tried to sneak up on you while you were monologing, you really need to learn to work and think at the same time. You fix the computer band on your head, (because you needed at least 5 personal computers on you at all times) grab your cards and prepare to fight.

**dualityDisorder[DD] began signaling to basicOrigins[BO]**

**DD: hey I'm about to enter. I +hink i+'s safe.**

**BO: … / KN()W / C^N SEE Y()U.**

**DD: h[]-d []n a sec whi-e I facepa-m **

**BO: … Y()U D()NE?**

**DD: yeah I'm g[][]d **

**BO: G()()D BEC^USE WE H^VE ^ PR()B\EM**

**DD: []f c[]urse...**

**BO: THE SCREEN /S F\ /PP/NG THE FUCK ()UT !**

**DD: Check y[]ur cab-es they migh+ be -oose**

**BO: /'VE ^ \ READY CHECKED EVERYTH/NG …M^YBE /T'S THE CONNECT/ON OR SOMETH/NG**

**DD: We= shi+ +his c[]u-d be a pr[]b-em wi+h the game, bu+ we have +[] ge+ g[]ing**

**DD: I'= en+er +he medium and y[]u +ry +[] figure this out, ge+ A-i+ex +[] he-p y[]u if y[]u can. **

**BO: YES S/R**

**DD: I +[]ld y[]u +[] s+[]p d[]ing +ha+...**

**BO: SORRY, /' \\ JUST GO**

**Sendio: Enter **

You place the key into the lock and enter the door and for a second,just an instant your world just … flickers for a second. You don't know why but a chill goes down your spine just as you are absorbed in a flash of light. You drop to the ground and rub frantically at your eyes, damn that was bright if you knew there was gonna be bright lights and shit you would have puts on shades or something. It's gonna a bit before you can get your sight back.

You nurse your eyes for the next couple of minutes and surprisingly you aren't attacked by imps. You note this occurrence and decide not to bother with it. Now that your in the medium you should probably get a good look outside. Opening the door was a bad idea though, considering you almost fell into open air. You get down on your hands and knees to peer over the edge. Apparently your house is perched on top of some sort of temple spire. If you could you would get Gussey to build a slide or something(cause stairs cost to much grist), but she is busy with the whole glitch thing so you guess you'll go around and build up grist for her.

Stalking through the corridors silently you sneak up on imps and strike them down with your blade. It was getting harder and harder to do considering they now have the qualities of your lusus. Shit. They seem to be catching onto your tactics...but then again you've been doing this all damn day if they didn't catch on by now you would be surprised. There's a large group of them surrounding you and they've brought a couple of ogres. Well there's only one way out of this.

**[S] Sendio: Strife!**

The imps start forming a ring around Sendio like some make shift arena. The ogres step forward, making poses as if they are proud champions or something of that nature. They seem to think that they've already won, how foolish. Sendio looks around as if he's making a plan. This battle will be tough for Sendio, He can't resort to old tactics and he doesn't have much room to move around. The Ogres just seem to be just staring off into space, they seem to be easily distracted. Suddenly a smirk plays on Sendio's features as if he could hear the narration. Sendio quick draws from his card belt and throws two full hands in each direction.

The cards wiz past them down the corridors, and the imps giggle at his obvious folly. The ogres now snapped out of their daze turn towards the object that flew past their eyes. For half a second, no one noticed Sendio jump away. I think that's all he needs. The ogre on the left turned back towards his comrade making a face as if to say "where did he go". The other responded with a look that said "I didn't see him"; He won't see much of anything with that blade in one eye and the foot in the other.

The blur formally known as Sendio twisted the blade out and quickly jumped at the other ogre as the first fell to Grist. This time though his opponent was ready for his attack. The lumbering mass of shale raise his arms in a cross blocking the young highblood's path. Sendio's foot crashed against the monster's forearm and kicked off to the ceiling. In a burst of instinct Sendio flips his feet towards the ceiling and kicks off once again toward his prey. He flew through the air perfectly, his trajectory was flawless; but for some reason his world flickered again and when the light came back to his eyes he had flown over his target. His head slammed into the ground and he almost lost consciousness. The imps laughed and cheered at his misfortune assuming he had been defeated.

"N[]+ ye+" Sendio said as he slowly got to his feet, "I'm n[]+ g[]ing d[]wn ye+"

The imps scattered in fright but the ogre faced him down. He charged forward to his final opponent, his blade held firmly in his left hand. It was a slow jog at first but he gained speed quickly. Sendio's head pounded but he refused to let this thing kill him. The Ogre brought down his massive fist a bit to early and slammed the ground. Most would see this as a blunder. Sendio saw it as an opportunity He ran up the Ogre's arm as the creature brought his other arm up to defend. Our current hero threw one of his cards at the monsters face leaving a cut on its cheek. The Ogre yelled its displeasure with a huge roar. Sendio decided to shut him up by using his blade as a pacifier. Sendio stood triumphant as the beast finally exploded into grist... then fell to the ground unconscious.

**Sendio: Black out **

You blacked out so quickly covered in grist like cocaine on a cheap hooker. Basilisk-sprite Guards your body as you dream.

**Gussey: Fix the problem **

Your fixing as fast as you fucking can, you have been running diagnostics,checking cables , you even tried calling Alitex even though the bitch won't answer. Wait the screen just fixed itself. You think it was just a configuration glitch in the game. Sendio seems to be passed out, but he seems to be safe. Sendio seemed to be getting nervous lately so maybe a nap would be good for him; but time is of the essence so you hope he doesn't mind you working on your part of the game.

**basicOrigins[BO] began pestering textualDervish[TD] **

**BO: HEY RANDEX.**

**BO: SEND/() /S ()UT.**

**BO: S() / TH/NK WE SHOULD ST^RT ()UR P^RT OF THE G^ME.**

**TD : Tis a fine assumption. Would it be of sound logic to believe thou requireth myself to become your server? **

**BO: YEA, MY H()USE /SN'T THE S^FEST P\^CE R/GHT NOW. **

**TD: Very well, I hath perceived a premonition that thou would calleth upon me. So I hath taken the liberty of I nstalling the server client in advance. **

**BO: G()()D / D()N'T / H^VE MUCH T/ME. /'M C()NNECT/NG R/GHT N()W**

**TD: It seems thou hasth forgotten to place a comma after the word "good" in thoust sentence.**

**BO: … **

**BO: Y()U RE^\ /ZE / C()U\D D/E /N THE NEXT FEW M/NUTES R/GHT? **

**TD: I Apologize, forgive my I mpulsive action but I simply can not stand bad usage. **

**BO : LET'S JUST M()VE ()N.**

**Let's end the chapter here. I Would have written more but I'm feeling a bit off right now so ill just post what I have. Oh and I'm looking for someone to make a cover picture for me to use. If you have some free time and think you have a good idea please send a link to your picture to me.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

** - your host, Dualitydisorder. **


End file.
